Sodor Railway Repair
The Sodor Railway Repair is a Yellow -The Ballast Spreader That was Brought to Sodor to Spread Ballast on The Tracks. Bio: The Sodor Railway Repair was Brought to Sodor by Sir Topham Hatt after BoCo Tried to Make a Delivery of Cocoa. When He Brought Him Over, He introduced him to Gordon who was Taking a "Day off" from The Express for The Day. Gordon says hello to him But He finds Out That He's a Quiet fellow and Doesn't Like to Talk Much. Sir Topham Hatt says he'll do though while a diesel shunter watches from The Shadows… In Claw of the Law, The Sodor Railway Repair was just sitting by The Brendam Drawbridge when Spencer, 'Arry and Bert Came to Get Some answers about Steam Engines. Little Did He Know That The Sodor Railway Repair was Quiet and Didn't Speak to Spencer, Because of not getting answers: Spencer Pushed The Sodor Railway Repair in The Sea Never to be Seen again… In Season 12, Sir Topham Hatt Prepared a Search for The Sodor Railway Repair. When Ryan (who was first arrived on Sodor when he being rude and troublesome) got Pushed by Some Trucks by The Seaside due that the great northern engine insulting them earlier, One of The Cars from The Sodor Railway Repair was seen washed up by Land. Ryan Tried to Use This as an Excuse to Get him Out of Trouble But it soon Backfired. Later on, another Diesel Shunter from The Other Railway Knocked Off another Car from The Sodor Railway Repair Off The Rails! Ryan Noticed This When He Saw Sidney and The Car Beside Him Leading for Perhaps The Return of Rhe Sodor Railway Repair… In Oliver's Eleven, The Sodor Railway Repair Returned as Oliver Had found him on The Other Railway. He Had also found Ben who had gotten a Blue Coat of Paint, Caroline, Stephen, Victor and Flora. He Escaped with Ben and Eventually Escaped with The Sodor Railway Repair when Spencer apologized for His Mishap. Persona: The Sodor Railway Repair was Quiet and Shy which Explains Why He Didn't Talk Much. Nonetheless, Even Though He Hardly Said a Word: He Made a Lot of friends on Sodor. Basis: The Sodor Railway Repair is Based on a Knox Kershaw Ballast Spreader. Livery: The Sodor Railway Repair is Painted Yellow and Carries The Words "SODOR RAILWAY REPAIR" On His Side. Appearances: *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: BoCo and the Cocoa (does not speak) *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Truckus Ruckus (one car seen only; mentioned), Sidney the Renegade (one car seen only: mentioned) and Vicarstown Takedown (''one car seen only; mentioned)'' *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Quarry Quest (cameo), Hiro and the Heat Wave (does not speak) *'Season 15: Polar Express Coming Through! (''cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo)' '''Specials:' *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']]' (''does not speak)' *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']]' (does not speak)' '''He also appeared in a Discussion.' 'Trivia:' *'The Sodor Railway Repair is also Known as The Ballast Spreader Because of Being One.' *'The Sodor Railway Repair is One of The Only Engines to Wear Glasses, The Other is Whiff.' *'The Sodor Railway Repair is The Only Character from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures to Never Get a Speaking Role aside from The Sodor Bay Cargo Ship, Henrietta and Other Rolling Stock Except Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach and Toad.' *'Sir Topham Hatt Had a Close friendship with The Sodor Railway Repair.' Gallery: Sodor Railway Repair 1.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Sir Topham Hatt. Sodor Railway Repair 2.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Gordon. Sodor Railway Repair 3.png Sodor Railway Repair 4.png Sodor Railway Repair 5.png Sodor Railway Repair 6.png Sodor Railway Repair 7.png|Sodor Railway Repair in Claw of the Law. Sodor Railway Repair 8.png Sodor Railway Repair 9.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Spencer. Sodor Railway Repair 10.png Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed.png|Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed disappears in the sea. Sodor Railway Repair 11.png Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car.png|Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car disappears in the sea. Sodor Railway Repair 12.png Sodor Railway Repair 13.png Sodor Railway Repair 14.png|Sodor Railway Repair in the sea. Sodor Railway Repair 15.png Sodor Railway Repair 16.png|Sodor Railway Repair disappears. Ryan spots the Sodor Railway Repair's truck by the Drawbridge.png|Ryan spots the Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed by the drawbridge near Brendam. Sodor Railway Repair's car with stones.png Truckus Ruckus - Sir Topham Hatt finds Sodor Railway Repair's flatbed in the middle of a mishap with Ryan.png Captain recognizes the flatbed of Sodor Railway Repair.png Sidney the Renegade pic.png Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car beside a derailed Sidney.png|Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car beside a derailed Sidney. Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car off the rails.png Sodor Railway Repair and Sidney.png|Sidney with Sodor Railway Repair's ballast car. Sodor Railway Repair in Oliver's Eleven.png|Sodor Railway Repair in Oliver's Eleven. SodorRailwayRepairOliver'sEleven.png|Sodor Railway Repair and Oliver. Sodor Railway Repair in Oliver's Eleven1.png SodorRailwayRepair'sBasis.jpg|Sodor Railway Repair's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Glasses Category:Non TV Series Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Yellow Items Category:Yellow Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Non Rail Category:Yellow Non Rail Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Items Category:Rail Characters Category:1998 Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Vehicles Category:Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines Category:Retired Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Yellow Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Try me Category:Yellow Try Me Category:Machines Category:Yellow Machines Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Engines Category:Male Try Me Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Railway Series Only Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Sold in Packs Category:Male Non Rail Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Items Category:Try Me Items Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:New in 1998 Category:Characters who are Introduced in 1998 Category:Items that are Introduced in 1998 Category:1998 Debuts Category:1998 Items Category:1998 Introduced Category:Yellow 1998 Category:Male Vehicles Category:Convertible vehicles Category:Yellow Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge Category:Characters that Work Category:Vehicles that Work Category:Items that Work Category:Engines that Work Category:Yellow Characters that Work Category:Introduced Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Yellow Standard Gauge Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Introduced Characters Category:Yellow Introduced Category:Introduced Items Category:Learning Curve Category:Male Items Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:1998 Try me Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:1998 Engines Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters without Names Category:Square Faces Category:NWR Category:Non TVS Category:On Rail Category:Boy Category:Boy Engines Category:Boy Characters Category:Off Rail Category:RWS Category:Non TVS Characters Category:Railway Series Exclusive Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Road vehicles Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise Category:Learning Curve Items Category:RWS Characters Category:Characters that go on Road Category:Non Series